The Never Ending Kiss
by The Pack And I
Summary: Bella never loved Edward.She used him, she likes Jacob but there's a hot bad boy trying to catch her attention. Will he win her over? If so, who will she choose? Who is this mystery guy? ML j/b/jb
1. The Killing Of His Heart

Like, I care about stupid average things like colors and responsibility. I'm a teenager for crying out loud. Like, I'm supposed to know what guys like in a person. No one cares enough to ask so I don't really care I'll be me.

"Hello, my name is Bella, Bella Swan and I would like to enroll in the honors classes."

"Why do you want to do that", asked the vice principle.

"It isn't because you want to be with your boyfriend, is it Ms, Swan" she asked.

"Ok you caught me; yes I want to be with Edward." I replied.

"Sorry, but- "I walked off, cutting her off.

Ugh, why can't I be with him, I mean the only time I see him is after school and on the weekend. Darn the school system around here. Well might as well break up with him. I scribble a note and when I pass by him I drop it onto the ground. I hope he meets me there.

At exactly 5:00 I walk to the woods to meet Edward. I ran through what I was going to say in my head a million times. I walk a little deeper to see him sitting on a rock. Well here it goes.

"Hey, why you told me to meet me here, "he asked.

"You're a piece of thrash I never liked you, you make me sick, if you ever come near me again I will kill you, goodbye forever Edward Cullen." I said with no emotion and with that I walked away.

You should have seen his face after I said that, it was funny, but everything I said was true.

Now I'm going to find someone better to love and I know just who it's going to be.

A MONTH LATER….

I can't believe what I read in the newspaper today.

TEENAGER DEATH IN WOODS: SOME SAY SUICIDE. SOME SAY ATTACK. SOME SAY EX. BUT IT WAS SOMETHING MUCH STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IT WAS. VICTIMS NAME IS EDWARD CULLEN. SUFFERED FROM SEVERE TEETH MARKS AND SHREDDING OF SKIN. IF ANY BODY HAS ANY EVIDENCE, OR A WITNESS PLEASE CALL 1,000,000.

Only have had three words to say about this: oh my gosh.


	2. Meeting Stark

Ever since Edward died people have been treating me like a criminal…which I am not. I didn't kill him and I don't know what did either. Every time I go into the woods where I left Edward that day, I feel this ice cold breeze on the back of my neck and I run out. It's not like I m scared or anything, it's just that it feels like I'm being watched or something. People always seem to find a way to lead me to be the person who killed him. Whoever killed him I hope they come out and say they did it, I can't handle the heat anymore.

I came into the doors of the school and it was deathly silent. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me. To make matters worse they started whispering. I flashed everyone the bird and walked into my homeroom. It may have seemed a little harsh but they deserve it coming to conclusions like that.

The bell rang and everyone rushed into their classes. Lauren, the school whore and bitch walked up to me with her sidekick, Jessica trailing right behind her.

"Why did you kill Edward, he was gorgeous and he was way too good for you, you're so ungrateful." She sneered at me.

" I didn't kill Edward you skunk, so get out my face before I do something ill regret, wait come to think of it I won't regret kicking your ass." I sneered right back at her. She doesn't scare me, let alone a fly.

"Liar, I saw you take him into the woods and he didn't come out after you"

"Uhm, for your information I broke up with him in there and he stayed behind crying so you've got nothing on me" I said back.

She stared at me with a death glare them stomped away. She wasn't going to intimidate me and I sure in hell aren't gone let her. So she better recognize what's coming for her.

Someone coughed, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see if it was Lauren coming back for another showdown, but it wasn't.

"Hi, I'm James Stark, but you can call me Stark. Uh, is this seat taken" he said pointing at the empty seat beside me.

"No, and by the way I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to go by Bella, so call me Bella." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. He was gorgeous with his lean muscular physique, sea blue eyes and ebony hair that stopped right at his nose, hiding his eyes and making him look emo and hot. Just the way I liked my guys. We stared at each other for while. Our teacher walked in and we immediately looked up. I know this is going to be the best day ever. I can't wait to get to know him better. No matter what it takes.

A/N

Hey guys, this is my first story and would really like some reviews. When this is halfway done I'm going to write a new story. R&R please. Also favorite. Thanks!

Lots of love- Nikki


End file.
